1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for scooping, transporting and disguising animal feces. A fold-out, two-piece, disposable box is used to scoop, transport and disguise the animal feces. The box is comprised of a male and female section. When they are to be used, the flat male and female box halves unfold and snap open, forming the box components. The feces is scooped by pushing the male box half into the female box half, thereby enveloping the feces. The box, with a carrying handle or optional plastic bag lining, is formed around and about the feces which are no enclosed within the box.
A further feature of the present invention is that the interior of the formed box is layered with a moisture-impermeable substance such as polyethylene. The polyethylene may be coated with a normally dormant, moisture activated mixture containing an aroma and disinfectant. When the moist feces comes in contact with the coated box interior surface, the moisture dissolves the active ingredients and releases the aroma and disinfectant. The aroma masks the feces odor, and the disinfectant slows odor production by killing the feces bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disposal of animal feces in populated areas, such as cities o mobile home parks, is a major problem for the pet owner. The owner will usually carry gloves or a scoop, and then place the feces in a bag for transportation and disposal. This method is obviously dirty and unsavory, and does not lend itself to transportation of the feces any substantial distance for sanitary disposal. The method is lacking and is in need of improvement.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a clean and easy method to accomplish the task of transportation and disposal of animal feces.